Memories With My Princess
by Lolligal99
Summary: Len Kagamine is a daddy, who absolutely loves his little princess, Addie. He is shocked by how fast she is growing up, but refuses to forget or miss anything about her childhood. Of course; these are memories with his princess. This is a collection of his memories. (Concepts very roughly based off his version of World is Mine) Loads of innocent family fluff. Non-cest


**Okay, so I was in the mood to write something cutesy after focusing so long on stories of forbidden love, sadism, etc. That stuff gets plain depressing after a while. I should be updating 'I Am Not Useless' sometime in the next week and I realized that in order to continue 'Pain, Love, and Loyalty', it would help to write a little something confidential that goes along with the story and I might release later. )**

**So anyways, my mind for the past few days have been flooded with images of Len as a daddy, and just plain adorable scenarios that I couldn't stand keeping to myself. So, this will be a collection of those stories, with this chapter as more of an introduction. I hope you like it!**

There are two amazingly gorgeous princesses in my life. One has the silkiest blonde hair, a stunning hourglass figure, mind-blowing blue eyes, and a voice that is somehow so innocent yet so mischievous at the same time. No matter what mood I'm in, she can have me wrapped around her finger just by the sound of her voice. She'll do almost anything for a sweet, juicy orange, which I suppose is why the strong smell of citrus is always lingering around her. I vowed that I would never leave her side from the time we were both fourteen, dating and unsure about the future. Her name is Rin, and she has been my lovely wife for six years.

The second princess has a striking resemblance to the first. Her fluffy blonde hair is always decorated with a floppy bow on top, the same way her mother used to wear it. Her eyes are always sparking like her mother's, with an untameable youthfulness. But her playful smile, formed by curling up one side of her lips as if she is up to something- that is one thing I claim she got from me. She is skinny-mini now, even though she was a very pudgy baby. Most of her cute baby-fat was shed right off when she started walking. Her favorite treats are strawberries, and I sometimes let her sneak some chocolate covered strawberries if she is very well-behaved. She is the love of my life as well, but in a different way. Addie Elizabeth Kagamine is my daughter of only four years old, and she will always be Daddy's little princess.

The first word to ever come out of her mouth was "Dada", which I interpreted as "Daddy" and took great pride in. Some say that it is just naturally easier for a baby to say "Dada" than "mama", but really! I was holding her and she was looking right into my eyes when she said it, so she had to have meant it, right?!

Rin-Rin was pretty disappointed about it and pouted a little at first, so that night I had cuddled her in my arms and sprinkled warm kisses down her cheek and jaw, before whispering coaxingly, "It's okay, sweetie. Our Addiekins loves her beautiful Mommy too. Besides, maybe our next one will be a Mama's boy. I'll help you make him whenever you want." I could have sworn her cheeks turned three shades darker right then as I smirked victoriously.

Addie was a name that Rin saw on the movie credits to some chick-flick about a blonde lawyer that she dragged my reluctant butt to when we were around 17. Anyways, Rin vowed that she would name her first daughter that, especially when she found out that it meant "noble" and "serene". But mostly, she just thought it was pretty. And I had to agree with her on that one. We knew as soon as Addie was born that it was the name for her.

The evening we took her home from the hospital, her and I where inseparable. All night I sat there and just cradled her, slowly rocking my arms back a forth as Rin nagged me for being an amateur and holding her the wrong way. I was too fascinated to hear her. It was hard not to marvel over how I could have had a part in making something this incredible. Occasionally, her tired eyes would flicker open and stare up at me, and I would smile back lovingly.

To say the nights following where difficult would be an understatement. We took turns getting up in the middle of the night to lull a crying Addie back to sleep. Sometimes she just needed to be sung to, and other times it took hours of charades to figure out what's she wanted. A diaper change was sometimes what she wanted. At first, diaper changing was completely weird and foreign to me, honestly freaking me out a bit. After a few epic failures, however, I got the hang of it.

Feeding could also be a struggle at times. It's not that heating a bottle of formula or container of mashed pears was that difficult, it was just that we could barely get it to her before she started screaming and pitching a fit. When she was hungry she was HUNGRY, and no but's about it. Addie's always been a demanding little princess, and it's sometimes really hard for me not to cave and give in to her every whim. I just can't help spoiling my two princesses at times. They deserve the best after all.

Almost as if time magically flashed before my eyes, Addie transformed from a baby to a "big girl", or at least that's what we say to encourage her. Again, she's still only four, but as 'Aunt' Gumi says, that's more like four going on fourteen. She already thinks she owns the world. She's still my baby though, despite the fact she's growing up on me way too fast. Now she can speak a mile a minute, still with a bit of a childish lisp, but we always know what she's saying.

And no matter how fast her childhood is seeping between my fingers like grains of sand, I will never forget anything.

For these are the memories with my princess.

**What did you think? I just felt the need to get more experience in writing family fluff. Since this is basically going to be a collection of little stories, I am open to any suggestions as to what you want to see happen. Other than that, I have some ideas. :)**

**Please review! Lets see how quickly we can get to 5 reviews!**


End file.
